Mission Clean Sweep Cold War
This is the fourth episode of Commander Safeguard series. Plot It starts with a prize distribution ceremony being held in a scool, two students Ali and Umar are awarded the Best Students award, they decide to give their friends a party at their house later in the evening. In the next scene, Ghunsunna is shown taking Dirty and Kachra rani on a boat to Disease Island on Dirtoo's order through the sewage. They reach the Disease Island, its gates open and they enter. Inside the island, they enter a palace where minions of dirty are shown guarding the palace on the island. Dirtoo is shown taking report from his germ minions who inform him that Commander has already reached Earth and that now it is impossible for them to spread diseases. His minions tell him they are afraid to fight Commander so he throws them in the prison. Then introduces the cold virus to his team by which he can spread the diseases quickly. They see two dirty two kids having their meal without washing their hands. Then he orders Ghunsunna to take Cold virus to the city, then he introduces Zukaitum bomb(missiles of cold virus), which if fired the whole country will be devastated, after that he gives a loud evil laugh''.(the scene changes) Now Ghunsunna is shown in a kids party where he has to spread cold virus by sneezing. The cold virus quickly attacks on all the kids in the party and they start to feel sick. ''(the scene changes) ''Now Commander is shown on Planet Triclo checking his emails, on not receiving even a single email he asks Dr.Zibago to check the conditions on Earth on his radar screen, he finds out that thousands of kids are sick and are hospitalized. He contacts the doctors on Earth and informs them of his arrival. He orders Dr.Zibago to load his Sudder Gun,Blue Light Saber,Germ Shield and takes the Sneak Warper Ship instead of Warper Jet.(''the scene changes) ''Dirtoo sings the song ''Darham Barham. ''They detect Commander on their radar, Dirtoo orders his army to attack Commander's ship. Commander fights all of them, first he punches of the two germs that come to attack him on his ship, then he shoots the other two ships. Then Commander goes to see the kids, he saves the kids, the they sing the song ''Pak Pak Pakistan, ''Commander takes two kid soldiers with him and goes to Disease Island. All the germs attack him at once, he uses the germishield to protect himself, then he defeats Kachra rani, after that he turns to Dirty, he shoots a TCC X bullet at her. Dirtoo now uses the Zukaitum Bomb. Commander tries to stop him, he drags him up the island and defeats him. The Zukaitum Bomb destroys the Disease Island and Commander flies of from there along with the kids. Then they all sing the song ''Pak Pak Pakistan. Characters *Dirtoo *Dirty *Ghunsunna *Commander Safeguard *Kachra Rani *Dirtoo's Minions *Dr.Zibago Time Duration 20 minutes 35 seconds' Major Events *Dr. Zibago makes his first appearance. *Zukaitum Bomb makes his first appearance. *Dirtoo stops the signals going from Earth to Planet Triclo so kids can't contact Commander. *Warper Ship makes its first appearance. Trivia *It has been revealed that Dirty's grandma used to live on Disease Island. See also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes